1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data storage systems and, more particularly, to performing backups and restores of data in data storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backup systems are used to protect data against loss. Typically, a backup system includes software that periodically copies user data to a backup storage device (e.g., such as a tape drive). If data is lost (e.g., due to user error or device failure), the backed-up copy of the data is retrieved from the backup storage device.
Many organizations implement a network-based backup system in order to ensure that the organization's data is regularly backed up. By way of non-limiting example, a company can implement a network-based backup system to ensure that employees' data is backed up on a daily basis. Data that is stored on storage devices connected to the network is then backed up at regular intervals.
Unfortunately, inadequate options exist for detection and remediation of individual files suffering from the impact of tampering or corruption. Modern backup systems are focused on the recovery of disasters that inflict loss of entire volumes of files. When a large amount of data is lost or destroyed (e.g., by the loss of a physical hard drive or destruction of a server resulting from lightning strike), the loss of data is easily identified by the end user. Loss of individual files (e.g., through viral corruption or user tampering) is far more difficult for the user to detect and remedy. Viruses are frequently designed to disguise damage and operate covertly until massive damage to a system has been accomplished. A user tampering with a file may be similarly motivated to reduce visible evidence of tampering. In either case, no thorough and automated system for detecting and remedying damage to individual files exists.